Something To Remember You By
by elle-0802
Summary: He first notices the effect he has on people when he is a junior in high school, normally he adopted his 'shy virgin' way of looking at the world but he needs to get laid. And fast. M for sexual content. Arthur/OMC. Future Arthur/Eames.
1. Something To Remember You By

Title: Something To Remember You By

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: Arthur/OMC

Rating: M, for dirty underage sex, teacher/student kink

Summary: He first notices the effect he has on people when he is a junior in high school, normally he adopted his 'shy virgin' way of looking at the world but he needs to get laid. And fast.

Author's note: My first Inception fiction. I have been reading fics on Arthur/Eames for what feels like a billion years. But was nervous to step into uncharted territory. But the muse is being generous lately.

Author's note#2: I have a thing for Arthur. Well, firstly for Joseph Gordon-Levitt. But Arthur is just intriguing to me. So well put together yet easily frayed around the edges. I won't even get started about Eames…so many feels.

Author's note#3: Inception has a dream app for iOS if you are interested. You should listen to the Still Dream while reading this chapter, it's a doozy.

He first notices the effect he has on people when he is a junior in high school, normally he adopted his 'shy virgin' way of looking at the world but he needs to get laid. And fast. While in Physics, he watches the expression on his teacher's face when he completes an equation on the chalk board. Arthur stands back looking at his work, places the chalk back on the groove under the green board and wipes his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Mr. Earles watching and studying him.

Earles isn't disgustingly old. He's in his late thirties, Arthur guesses. A thick mop of Auburn hair frames his face, metal-rimmed glasses poking through the hair falling on his face. He is of average build, but if he were to work out a little more, he could have the body of a god. Able to lift Arthur and throw him right over his shoulder.

He studies every line and sinew of Arthur's body. Arthur is surprised the other students don't notice how blatantly obvious he is about it.

"So do you like what you see?" Arthur seethes, not sure if he should be flattered or disgusted.

"Unh…what?" Mr. Earles sputters, catching spit in his throat.

"The equation. It's right. Isn't it?" Arthur replies, hands moving to the pockets of his khakis as he leans on the teacher's desk, eyeing him smugly.

Earles moves to the board, studying Arthur's work. "Very good, Arthur. At least I know someone is paying attention in this class."

"Of course," Arthur mumbles, raising off of the desk and moving to saunter back to his seat, sure that Earles watches his ass as he moves.

Arthur then starts to slack off in class, on purpose to make sure Mr. Earles will offer to tutor him. Arthur is very proficient in physics and mathematics, he is a straight-A student all the way. But Mr. Earles believes Arthur when he suggests he needs more help this term. He offers to tutor him a couple days a week.

However, Arthur just isn't getting the material so Mr. Earles offers to tutor him after school everyday. And then he offers to meet Arthur in the public library around the corner from the school on weekends. Pretty soon, they are in each other's presence daily.

On the third week of tutoring, Arthur feigns realization of a certain equation and beams at Mr. Earles who returns the smile. "If it weren't for you helping me, I don't know what I would do. I'd be lost without you," Arthur says, his hand going to the teacher's bicep innocently, then he grips his hand around the firm muscle. "Wow, do you work out? Your arms are huge."

Mr. Earles chuckles and blushes. "Well, I go to the gym a few times a week. Nothing major, just lifting and running mostly."

"Well, its working. Your body looks amazing." Arthur let's his hand slip down to rest on the teacher's hand. "Oh, you're married?" Arthur's ability to fake innocent sadness is a feat.

"Yes. For ten years now. You seem sad about that fact, Arthur. Why is that?" Earles moves to fold his arms across his chest.

"I've seen the way you look at me. You spend so much time with me. I thought maybe my stupid crush was being validated. Guess not." Arthur rakes a hand through his hair, looking away from him.

"Arthur…" Earles starts but hesitates.

"Let me guess, you're going to give me some speech about the importance of maintaining an appropriate teacher/student relationship?" He seethes, sitting down at a desk in the physics lab.

"No. I was going to ask you if you're certain you want this. Because if we make this step, there is no going back." Earles reasons with Arthur and it's all Arthur can do to not kiss him right there.

Arthur gets up from his seat and walks over to where Earles is leaning against the teacher's lab table. He takes the glasses off of Earles' face, placing them on the desk and then rakes the fingers of one hand through Earles' hair, squeezing the hair at the nape of his neck. He leans forward and kisses him, languid and wet, slipping his tongue into his mouth and denying him of air until Earles has to break away from him panting and sweaty.

"Arthur…need you. What do you want me to do to you?" Earles asks, breath fighting for a place in his lungs.

Arthur pulls his hand out of Earles' hair and moves to undo his belt buckle, he unbuttons and unzips his khakis and pulls out his half-hard cock. For a teen, he has immense girth, as if it is his secret weapon. As of yet, he has been the only one to touch his cock. Never had anyone so much as bump up against him accidentally. He strokes himself slowly and watches as Earles cups himself tight and squeezes.

"Suck me," Arthur hisses, his thumb moving over his slit painfully slow.

Earles get down to his knees quickly and moves until he is a centimeter away from Arthur's cock, his hot breath ghosting over him in gentle puffs. Arthur moves his cock into Earles' mouth, marveling at the wet heat enveloping him. His hands are in the teacher's hair, and he is fucking his mouth and surprised at how good this feels. He can feel his cock hitting the back of his throat and it's not long before Arthur's hips are sputtering and he's painting his teacher's mouth with his hot seed.

He collapses to the floor, half on top of Earles, half laying on the floor. Earles moves on top of his student and begins kissing his neck, marking him. Then licks a line from his adam's apple over his chin and licks across his lips before kissing him soft and slowly. A few moments more of kissing and Arthur's cock stirs again, with Earles' erection pressing against his hip.

"Can I fuck you, Arthur? Please let me fuck you…" Earles trails off and begins to unzip and unbutton his corduroy pants before pulling Arthur's pants down his legs and pulls them off.

"Yes," Arthur keens and lets Earles open his legs obscenely and spits in his hand, then lubes up his cock. He positions himself at the puckered opening and slides in quickly, as if Arthur was welcoming him in with loving arms.

Arthur arches his back and gasps, trying to get used to his impressive length and girth. Earles leans over Arthur, watching him fall apart and he pulls almost all of the way out and then slams back in and his balls slap against Arthur's porcelain cheeks. Arthur wraps his legs around the teacher's waist, holding against him tightly, his eyes shut painfully closed.

Earles adopts a steady, rhythmic pace, caught up in the tight heat of Arthur. He bites his neck, nipping and suckling at the fire-hot flesh, continuing to mark him. Arthur's opening tightens against him as he climaxes for the second time, and he follows right after. Whispering "beautiful" in Arthur's ear before filling him with what seems like gallons of his seed. He collapses on his student for a few moments before moving off of him to fix himself and hand Arthur his pants.

Arthur doesn't quite know how to feel, part of him is tired and his bones and limbs ache like he has just finished a 5K marathon. Part of him feels like a cockslut, in heat and wanton. Part of him finally feels like he knows what it is to be a man, finally shedding the virgin persona. And the final part of him feels disgusted and guilty for using Earles as a means to an end of virginity. He also feels guilty towards Earles' wife as well, but that fades quickly once he eyes the teacher raking his fingers through his hair, his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown.

"I'd better get going, my mom will be expecting me home pretty soon," Arthur says as he finishes getting dressed and packs his book bag. He throws it over one shoulder and then moves to take off Earles' tie and stuffs it into his bag.

At Earles' questioning gaze, Arthur smiles. "Something to remember you by."

Arthur straightens himself and exit's the classroom, but not before winking at his teacher who waves awkwardly as he watches him disappear.

Arthur uses the long walk home to emotionally stabilize himself. The left side of his brain falls hard for Earles, wanting to wake up next to him in the mornings and make dinner and raise children with him…or someone. The right side of his brain is being logical. He can't be stupid enough to think a married man would leave his wife for his student, his male student at that.

In that moment, Arthur decides pining for anyone's affection is a useless waste of time. He decides love is a pathetic emotion used to disguise the need for a physical release. He also decides he doesn't want to face Earles at all. Not after he just lost his virginity to him.

He musses up his hair and skews his uniform tie. He then scratches at his neck and pinches the skin to raise blood to the surface. He rips the button off of his jeans and then pulls at a few stray hairs in his nose to make his eyes water before walking into the house.

His mother jumps at the sight of his disheveled appearance and tear-soaked face. 'I could be an Oscar-winner,' Arthur thinks to himself as he see his mother's horrified face.

"Arthur?! What happened to you? Are you alright?" She asks, looking over her tall son's body.

"No…" Arthur starts, sobbing shaking him as he spoke, "Mr. Earles…he…he…I couldn't stop him…he was so strong…"

"Mr. Earles did this to you? I'm calling the police right now." She ran to the phone dialing 911 and while her back was to Arthur, he smiled to himself and then sat on the couch a bit too fast and squirms at the unease in his stomach as he feels slight pain at his used-up entrance.

The police arrive at their doorstep in less than a half an hour. One of the officers examine Arthur's body and administers a rape kit. They ask him a series of questions which all ramble into each other.

They tell him to go to school as usual in the morning and go to the principal's office. He watches from the glass doors as Mr. Earles is escorted out of school grounds in handcuffs by two police officers, but not before shooting Arthur a sidelong glance that, to Arthur, seems like it lasts an hour.

Bile rises up into his stomach and he dry heaves into a trashcan outside the principal's office before running outside the door of the school and watches Mr. Earles being loaded into a squad car and carted off.

A little piece of Arthur dies that day, the piece of him that yearns to love someone, the piece of him that yearns to be loved. Arthur tells himself he doesn't deserve to have love and he doesn't deserve to be anything more than an acquaintance or fuck-buddy to anyone, to spare them the pain he was sure to inflict upon them.

He graduates high school third in his class because he didn't want the recognition that came with being valedictorian or salutatorian. He attends college with a full scholarship in Physics. He has nameless sexual encounters with men and women, and a professor whose class he drops after the encounter. He graduates summa cum laude, his major in Physics and minor in Psychology, specifically dream studies is what brings him to meet Dominic and Malorie Cobb.

Dom and Mal are fascinated by Arthur's intelligence and knowledge of the inner-workings of dreams. They are also intrigued by his tidy physical appearance and quiet nature. Dom introduces Arthur to the world of dream sharing one night over coffee and pie. Dom slips in a sedative along with sugar into their coffee and while they are sleeping, Mal connects them to the PASIV.

Arthur's thoughts are the exact opposite to his normal everyday appearance. It is dark, scary and confusing. Arthur's memories of high school are shown to Cobb, while Arthur is watching his teacher being dragged off, music plays in the distance and gets louder. He jolts awake, sweaty and panting.

"The hell was that?" Arthur sputters, knocking over his cold, and ignored coffee on the rug and scrambling to pull the needle from his wrist.

"Arthur, calm down. It was a dream, you were dreaming. I saw what happened to you, I'm not judging you at all." Dom says, holding his arms out as to not startle Arthur.

"It was like it was all so real. Like it was happening all over again. I was sixteen and terrified all over again." Arthur says breathlessly, before letting himself fall back against the couch.

"You have to learn that you can control these dreams, Arthur. You can make things change in the dream, you can remove and add people…your own projections. You can escape your mind in your dreams. Live a whole new life. Live out your fantasies." Cobb says, calm and care seeping through his words.

Arthur adapts to dream sharing quickly, his authoritative nature helps him find his role as a point man for the team and joins Cobb working at Cobol Engineering. He's more subdued these days, only really coming alive in the dream world, as Cobb suspected would happen. He's not very good with meeting new people and he isn't very social except with Cobb and Mal.

When Mal dies, a piece of Arthur dies with her. She reminds him of his mother, believing his lies and caring about him even if he feels he doesn't deserve it. He gets used to being with Cobb for extended periods of time and develops a small yet close bond with him. He trusts Cobb, he is his only friend and he knows the most about him, more than anyone else knows.

It is only when Cobb introduces him to a clever and quick-witted forger named Eames that he realizes his world is about to flipped upside-down.


	2. Hot Coals and Melting Hands

Title: Hot Coals and Melting Hands

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Rating: M

Summary: Arthur has never been one for conversation.

Author's note: I hope my Arthur isn't depressing anyone. -_-

Author's note#2: I also hope Eames is just as sexy as I intended to make him. Tom Hardy pretty much makes Eames delectable. Damn him.

Author's note#3:

Dom was arranging a job in Mombasa, Kenya; Cobol Engineering's backyard. Dom finds an abandoned warehouse to set up temporary shop. While Arthur is checking the PASIV and making sure all eight cables are attached properly and all serums are stored in the correct reservoirs, Dom is talking to Arthur about team members they will need for the job. Arthur will run point of course, however they are in need of a forger.

Dom suggests a forger he has met before on a few jobs in London, named Eames. "Yeah, he is one of the best forgers I have ever seen. He can forge anything from signatures to his personal appearance," Arthur's head snaps up at that last statement, "yeah, he…uh…played a woman in one of our jobs. A gorgeous tall blonde with huge boobs. I was so busy being flustered by the busty blonde that I didn't realize it was Eames behind the façade. It wasn't enjoyable when we woke up and Eames couldn't stop laughing at me." He cleared his throat and went to his briefcase and pulled out a file.

"Yeah, I believe Eames will be a nice addition to our moving team here. Take a look at his file, I'm going to make a phone call and see if he is interested." Dom hands Arthur the file being pulling out his phone and moving out of earshot dialing a number.

Arthur opens the file, his eyes immediately go to the photo of Eames. A tall, strong build with broad shoulders and creamy tanned skin. His golden blonde-brown hair was slicked back behind his ears and parted on the left side. A good strong nose in the middle of his face, and underneath was a full rosy-pink mouth. A piece of him was reminded of Mr. Earles but he was sure he was just imagining the similarities.

He finally manages to pull his focus from Eames' photo long enough to read through his limited personal background as documented by Cobol Engineering. He reads through the various jobs he has worked on, his abilities in the field, but then he finds himself looking back to the photo. He pulls it from its spot paper clipped to the file, flips it over and reads scribbled writing "Eames. London. 31 years old." He pockets it before he knows what he is doing.

Dom comes back into the main area and finishes his phone call. "Eames said yes. He will be arriving in the afternoon, you can pick him at the airport around 5pm. We should end here for the night and go back to the hotel." Arthur silently hands him the file and begins to pack up the PASIV and his small briefcase.

Dom and Arthur drive back to the hotel in relative silence, parting as Arthur goes into his room and bids him goodnight. He puts his briefcase on the desk in the room and puts the PASIV on the chair in front of the desk. He undresses and showers, putting on a loose pair of boxer briefs before settling under the unwelcomingly flat comforter. He sets the alarm for 3pm to give him time to make it to the airport at a reasonable time.

Arthur doesn't dream much outside of dream sharing, but this night he dreams of golden strands of hair and full rosy-pink lips. He imagines how Eames' smile looks and what his voice sounds like. Flashes of police car lights and discarded ties combine with flashes of Eames and Arthur wakes in a cold sweat. He makes his way to the washroom and splashes cold water on his face. He goes to where his luggage was left and opens a hidden compartment in the bottom. He pulls out a ratty tie and runs his fingers over the frayed silk for a moment then puts it back in the compartment and closes his luggage, returning to bed.

He sleeps fitfully dreamless, turning and tossing the rest of the night and into the day. He wakes to the sound of the alarm, the sheets and comforter have been kicked off the bed in his sleep. He shuts off the alarm and lays in bed a second before moving to take a quick shower. The boiling hot water feels marvelous over his aching muscles, he stays in the spray until it starts to run cold. He dresses in slacks, a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a vest. He climbs in the car and makes his way to the airport, stopping at one of the small shops for coffee.

He makes it about ten feet from the kiosk before going back and buying another coffee for Eames. He mentally kicks himself for thinking and rethinking about if Eames will want three sugars for his coffee or if he likes non-dairy creamer or if he will even want any coffee at all. He ends up asking for a bag and fills it with sugar, sweetener, creamer, half & half, stirrers and napkins. By the time he reaches the waiting area, he barely touches his coffee but prepares it anyway in case he changes his mind.

He overhears the landing announcement for Eames' plane and tenses. He decides to stare into his coffee until he sees the rush of people from the gate. He searches over faces until he realizes he doesn't see Eames. The gate is about to close when he spots Eames walking gingerly through the opening carrying a briefcase over one shoulder and luggage over the other. Eames catches his eye and smiles at him. Arthur mentally notes that this crooked smile is the sexiest thing ever. Eames is wearing dark grey slacks and a hideous brown shirt with a plaid collar to it, and if he wasn't so attractive Arthur would have thought twice.

"Mr. Eames. I'm-" Arthur begins but Eames cuts him off.

"Arthur, I presume. Cobb described you perfectly." Eames puts out a hand for Arthur to shake when he sees the coffee preventing a proper handshake.

Arthur hands him one of the coffees. "This is for you." And moves to shake the hand that isn't holding a coffee.

"Thank you, Arthur. Very thoughtful of you, darling." Eames smiles appreciatively and makes an obscene noise when he takes a sip of his beverage.

"No problem." Arthur nods his head in the direction of the exit, and starts to walk out making sure Eames is following.

He opens the trunk for Eames to set his bags in. And then walks around to the driver's side and gets in. Eames gets in and sips the lot of his coffee before buckling in.

Arthur hopes the ride will be as silent and visibly tenses as Eames starts to talk.

"So Arthur. Cobb tells me you graduated with a major in Physics and a minor in Psychology." Eames says conversationally, as his gaze shifts to Arthur's intense gaze on the road.

"Yeah." Arthur has never been one for conversation.

"He also told me you aren't very conversational but I was hoping that was wrong." Eames groans and rubs at his neck.

"I'm more of a quiet type, I guess…" Arthur trails off, eyes focused on the green signs on the highway.

"Yes, I can see that." Eames says, leaning his head back on the headrest to nap for the rest of the drive and Arthur couldn't be happier. He sneaks a peek every now and again to watch as Eames' chest rises and falls, his mouth agape as light snores escape.

Arthur parks the car in the garage and turns the engine off. He watches Eames for a few minutes, then lightly taps his shoulder. No response. He gently shakes him. Still nothing. He taps his leg. Eames stirs but only groans. Arthur grows a bit agitated and leans over to tape Eames on his chest with the palm of his hand. His hand lingers on his pectorals. Tight, firm stone greets him. He glides across and down his chest before he realizes Eames has opened his eyes. He pulls his hand back with lightning speed as if Eames chest is hot coals and his hand is melting.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" Eames says softly, Arthur's face is still just inches away and can feel Eames' breath over his lips with every word.

Arthur moans his response. He tries to speak, he really tries. But all that comes out is, "Nggh hmm." Which makes Eames' blood boil that he actually is able to watch Arthur fall apart in front of him without even having to touch him.

Before Arthur can realize what he is doing, he leans in and attacks Eames' mouth. Nipping at those rosy-pink lips, suckling them and moaning as Eames' tongue snakes out to wrestle with his own tongue. Eames' heavy hand raises up to hold Arthur's face. That's when Arthur's eyes shoot open and he pulls back quickly, hitting his head on the driver's side window.

Eames adopts a confused look on his face, holding his hands out in front of him not wanting to frighten the smaller man.

Arthur turns back to face the wheel. "Please don't tell Cobb. I don't know what I was thinking…" Arthur trails off, exiting the car and popping the hood. Eames still is confused, but gets out of the car and walks around to the trunk and picks up his luggage and briefcase. Arthur silently closes the trunk and walks out of the garage, Eames follows.

Arthur directs him to his room, opening the door for him and placing his room key on the desk. "We can go ahead and sleep the rest of the day, long day tomorrow." When Arthur goes the turn around to leave, Eames drops his bags to the floor and grabs Arthur by his vest and pushes him up against the door as it closes.

Arthur has a stunned look on his face, surprised that Eames is so strong but with muscles bulging through that hideous shirt he shouldn't be surprised at all. Eames cups Arthur through his slacks and he can't stop the groan that escapes his lips.

Eames squeezes Arthur's crotch eliciting another groan. He fists his free hand into Arthur's hair. "Arthur…you are so beautiful, do you know that?" Eames whispers into Arthur's mouth before licking across his lips. Arthur's hands find their way to Eames' chest and he unbuttons his shirt to find abs and tattoos littering his skin, he rubs up and down the flawless skin as if he is discovering it.

"Like it when you touch me there. Turns me on. And you're such a skittish one. If I wasn't holding you here, I swear you would be running away from me. Can't wait to see what you look like when I make you cum." Eames grinds his hips against Arthur so he can feel his growing erection.

"Fuck me," Arthur pleads, not caring how desperate he sounds as he claws at Eames' chest.

Eames raises his hand from Arthur's crotch up over his stomach to his chest to his neck and rests at his cheek. "No, Arthur. You're not ready for that yet."

"Not ready? I'm not a fucking virgin. What the fuck am I waiting for?" Arthur whines, shaking his head.

"Well, I can see you're ready to be fucked. But I'm over those days in my life. I want to make love to someone. Make love to you." He runs the back of his hand down Arthur's cheek. "Has anyone ever made love to you before, Arthur?"

Arthur bites his lip and dips his head down. "I'm not the kind of man you make love to." He picks his head up and looks into Eames' deep grey eyes. "I'm the guy you fuck. I have no clue why you suppose otherwise." Arthur moves to unbutton his vest and shirt before Eames' heavy hand stops him.

"I don't fuck, Arthur. If that is what you're into, that's fine. But I want to make love to you. Kiss you while I please you, wake up next to you every morning. I want to love someone. And maybe someday that person can be you, when you're feeling better about yourself. When you're not so broken. You're falling apart under my hands even as we speak." Eames steps back from where he crowded the point man.

"I'm always going to be broken, Mr. Eames. It's my own damn fault. So don't get your hopes up." Arthur sadly smiles, buttoning himself and straightening his hair.

Eames leans in and captures Arthur's mouth, asserting his dominance by slowing the kiss where Arthur tries to rush it. Lightly pecking while Arthur tries to deepen the kiss.

Eames pulls back, cupping Arthur's face. "You won't be broken if you don't want to be, Arthur. Goodnight, darling." Eames whispers as he turns the knob and Arthur scoots around Eames to exit.

"Goodnight, Mr. Eames." Arthur says barely above his breath and walks back to his room. He collapses onto the bed, not taking his clothes off before wrapping himself up in the blanket.

Eames will never admit to the heartache he feels hearing Arthur's quiet sobs from next room.


	3. Let Me In

Title: Let Me In

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: None this chapter

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Arthur lets Eames in on his past.

Author's note: So sorry this has taken so long to be posted. Real life kinda got away from me. _

Author's note#2: Just wanna say after breaking up with my boyfriend this scene is so much easier to write. But my muse is a bit wounded, not deathly but still wounded.

Author's note#3: Be on the lookout for my sequel to Plaything, Winged Creature. Coming very soon!

Arthur wakes in a bundle of uncomfortable sheets and blankets. His shoes have been kicked off in his sleep and the heat of the room has drenched his dress shirt so that it clings to his neck and chest. He unwraps himself from the blankets and leans up, mussing up his hair a bit before wiping a hand down his face.

He climbs over the mass of blankets at the edge of his bed and jumps down onto the floor. He shakily makes his way to the bathroom and undresses. He enters the shower stall, turning on the water at full blast. The boiling hot water does nothing to quell the urge to touch his swiftly growing erection. He turns the knob on the faucet a complete turn to begin taking an ice cold shower.

The icy water still doesn't help him. He decided to succumb to the aching need pooling in his belly. He attacked himself as if he didn't really want to orgasm but he was doing it almost as a reflex. Hurting himself in the process. Squeezing too tight, stroking too fast. He climaxed in minutes, shivering in the cold spray. He exits the shower, grabbing the towel from behind the door and wrapping it around his waist.

He makes his way back to the bedroom, searching through his luggage to find something to wear. He settles for simple grey slacks, a grey and white striped dress shirt and a grey tie. He slicks his hair back, combing it perfectly and gets dressed.

He makes his way out of the room and pauses in front of Eames' door before moving forward to knock on Cobb's door. Cobb answers the door within minutes and Arthur has to keep himself in check when he takes in the sight of the man seated in the corner.

Eames.

Eames was slightly slumped over in an armchair. His hair was unkempt, his clothing was disheveled as well. Arthur also noticed Eames was still wearing the clothing he wore yesterday. Cobb moves out into the hallway to join Arthur and quietly shuts the door behind him.

"I hear you and Eames had quite an introduction last night. He's a wreck, Arthur." Cobb says softly, yet worried.

"I didn't mean to come onto him like I did. It just happened." Arthur choked out.

"Eames isn't one to fuck around, Arthur. He needs to know the truth about you. You need to tell him about what happened to you in high school. He's worried that he may have crossed the line with you." Cobb looked back at Arthur expectantly.

"I crossed the line, not him." Arthur spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Well, we are postponing the extraction until tomorrow. You're going to talk to Eames right now. I'm going to take your room and get some shut eye, consoling someone all night hurts my sleep schedule." Cobb fishes his room key out of his pocket and hands it to Arthur, and Arthur repeats the action with his own room key. Dom disappears into the hotel room and Arthur is left in the hallway alone.

He takes a deep breath before sliding the magnetic key into the slot and turning the knob to enter the room. He walks slowly over to Eames' sleeping form and puts a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He wakes with a start, not remembering where he was for a moment.

"Arthur?! How did you..? Where's Dom?" Eames asks, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Dom is in my room. He suggested I come talk to you." He has been staring at his hands the whole time, but raises his eyes to meet Eames'. "I'm sorry about last night. You should know why I am the way I am. And why you could be a…trigger for me. I want you to know everything before you decide if you really want me."

Eames leans up in the arm chair, running a hand over his face. "You have my full attention, Arthur."

"When I was in high school, I had this teacher. Mr. Earles. He taught Physics. I was very smart and I had straight-As and everything. But when I realized he was paying me more attention in class than everyone else, I got excited. I was still a virgin and I was anxious to get laid, I was hungry for it and I figured he could help me with that. I started to slack off and feign ignorance on equations. He used to tutor me after school, sometimes at the library down the street." Arthur looks back to his hands and starts rubbing them together anxiously.

"Keep going, Arthur." Eames spoke softly.

"Well one day, I made a move on him just to see what he would do. He actually asked me if I was sure this was what I wanted. I assumed he would take what he wanted from me without so much as another word. But he asked me and I said yes. He did what I asked him to, everything I asked him to. He asked if he could fuck me, I said yes. He left hickeys on my neck and he came inside me. I felt alive. I felt loved. I felt whole. And I kept his tie that day, as well. I take it with me everywhere…Anyway…but on the way home, those good feelings were replaced with disgusting ones. I tore at my clothes and messed up my hair, I scratched at my hickeys and made them look worse. When I arrived home, my mother took in the sight of me and lost it. I told her Mr. Earles raped me. The cops made me do a rape kit and of course they found traces of his semen. The cops came to school the next day, arrested him in front of the whole school. I ruined a man's life because I didn't want to face him after losing my virginity to him. What kind of a monster does that to someone?" Arthur's last words are choked out as he starts to sob silently.

Eames gets up from the armchair and sits down next to Arthur on the bed. He hesitates as he lifts a hand to console the younger man. "Arthur, can I hold you, please?"

Arthur moves into Eames' open arms quickly and sobs openly. "This doesn't change my attraction to you. But it does answer questions regarding your self-worth and your stunted emotions." Eames lifts Arthur's head to look into his eyes. "You're not a monster. You are a beautiful man who has been through a traumatic experience. I still am attracted to you, even more now that you have let me in." Arthur's sobs start to subside as Eames rubs his back. "Lie down, Arthur." Eames instructs.

Arthur lays down and Eames unties Arthur's shoes and removes them, followed by his socks, then his tie, his dress shirt, his belt, and finally his slacks so he is completely undressed save for his boxer briefs. Eames follows suit and undresses for Arthur to see. Leaving on his boxers and climbing into bed next to the younger man. He moves the blankets to cover both of their bodies and shifts Arthur to lay him on his chest.

"I know you didn't sleep well, Arthur. I heard you. I didn't sleep at all myself. We can sleep now. We're both safe here. In each other's arms. I promise to keep you safe." Eames closed his eyes as he heard soft snores escape Arthur's mouth.


	4. Slow Yet Deliberate

Title: Slow Yet Deliberate

Author: ElleKnowsNot

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Rating: M, for sexual situations

Summary: A desperate moment leads to trust between the Forger and the Point Man.

Author's note: This took one night to write. More like three hours. And I wrote it while watching True Blood season two.

Author's note#2: Dedicated to aopio, who really was craving some Arthur/Eames. She's my hand-holder and I must make her happy or she might 'Bane' me.

Eames wakes to the sound of soft, keening moans, he looks to the clock on the nightstand that reads 4:03am. He looks over to find Arthur biting his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut tight. He then notices the abrupt way Arthur's chest is rising and falling. Following Arthur's silhouette down the mattress, he realizes Arthur is masturbating.

The comforter they are laying under languidly rises and falls with every stroke Arthur gives himself. Eames waits and listens for a few moments until he hears Arthur's strangled sobs of frustration.

Eames leans over, removing the blanket and covers Arthur's hand with his own. Arthur instantly tenses.

"Arthur, let me help you," Eames croons, removing Arthur's hand from his rock-hard erection. Eames then slides closer to him, their sides flush together. He begins to pump Arthur's cock slowly, squeezing the base every time his hand descends. He kisses Arthur's neck and chest before rising on all fours, freezing his movement on Arthur.

"I want you to relax, Arthur. Can you do that for me?" Eames whispers into the Point Man's ear. Arthur nods and the Forger leans down to circle his tongue around Arthur's left nipple before suckling it until it forms a hard nub, doing the same to the right nipple.

Arthur's mewling was music to Eames' ears. He moves further down the mattress, stopping to lean over Arthur's veined erection. His breath ghosts over the purple weeping head before his hot slick tongue snakes out to taste Arthur's essence.

Arthur's hand instinctively went to the back of the forger's head. He tentatively laces his fingers through soft silky golden locks.

"You like where this is going I take it?" Every breath of Eames' words sends shivers down Arthur's cock. The point man nods and Eames licks the underside of Arthur's pulsing hard-on before swallowing down the entire length in one go, hollowing his cheeks and squeezing his lips around the shaft on his way back up towards the head, pulling off with an obscene pop.

Eames continues on sucking the point man for what seems like hours before abruptly getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. He comes back to the bed holding his toiletry bag. He rummages through it for a moment before pulling a small bottle of lube.

"We're going to need a lot of this, if you want to fuck me, darling." Eames put the lube in Arthur's hand before pulling off his underwear and laying on his back, his legs bent at the knees with his feet firmly planted on the mattress.

Arthur adopts a shell-shocked expression. "You want me to fuck you? W-wouldn't it be easier for you to fuck me?"

"I want you to take my virginity, Arthur. I've never let anyone have me like this. I trust you to be gentle with me. Do you not trust yourself?" Eames' grey eyes glisten in the dim moonlight cascading into the room.

"I trust that I won't hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Eames. I've never actually imagined our first time to be like this though." Arthur leans up on shaky legs and kneels between Eames' thighs.

"I've imagined myself buried inside you, making you scream my name while you scratch my back." Eames steadied himself, palming his own growing erection.

Arthur leans down and kisses Eames' thighs and leaves quick kisses at the head of the forger's cock and on his meaty scrotum. He snakes his tongue out to taste the puckered opening, swirling his tongue around it before pushing it past the knotted ring.

The forger gasps when his barrier is breached. Arthur then coats his fingers generously to finger the older man. One finger slowly turns to three before Eames is begging to be fucked.

Arthur leans up and coats his cock heavily before lining himself with Eames' opening. He locks eyes with the man underneath him. "Are you ready?"

"More ready than I care to admit, darling," Eames sighs, running a hand possessively down Arthur's chest.

Arthur then pushes in slowly and sits there, allowing the forger to get used to the girth. Eames lifts his legs up and more open to give Arthur more room.

"Bloody hell! Fucking move, Arthur," Eames moans, one hand clutching at the comforter.

Arthur begins to move agonizingly slow yet deliberate, wanting Eames to beg for more. Eames starts to clutch at Arthur's waist, signaling for the point man to fuck him harder.

Arthur pulls almost all the way out then slams back in, hitting the forger's prostate. Eames moans his approval and Arthur begins to fuck him steadily. He grabs the older man's hips and slams into him, feeling his orgasm closing in.

He reaches down to stroke Eames' cock and within minutes the forger explodes across his palm and his own chest. Eames' entrance clamps around the point man and he fills the older man with at least a gallon of his seed. Arthur collapses on his lover's chest as they both catch their breath. He slowly pulls out and lays down next to Eames after a few moments.

He leans up, studying the forger's face before reaching out to stroke his cheek, turning Eames' face so they are looking at each other. He kisses him gently, suckling his bottom lip before breaking away to look into soulful grey eyes.

For the first time in years, he has given power to someone else by first trusting himself. If he is honest with himself, this thought terrifies him. But it also excites him. The idea that maybe redemption truly is possible, if only in this moment. 'It is truly worth it,' he thinks to himself as those grey eyes sparkle and twinkle at him.


	5. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

JUST A NOTE: I HAVE MOVED ALL OF MY STORIES TO AO3, UNDER 'LOKIANDBANEGAL', ALL FUTURE POSTS WILL BE MADE THERE. I WILL POST HERE WITH A LINK TO MY NEW CHAPTER ON AO3. THOSE WHO WISH TO CHECK OUT MY NEW PAGE AT AO3 CAN SEARCH FOR 'LOKIANBANEGAL' ON THE SITE. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS!

* * *

Within a few days, the extraction job was done. It had been a success with Cobb extracting from the son of a small business owner who admitted, in the dream, of stealing from his father for years and using the money to invest in his own business.

Arthur and Eames had permanently moved into Cobb's room, with Cobb taking up residence in Arthur's room.

Arthur was beginning to relax around Eames more and more. Openly smiling at him and rolling his eyes when Eames made fun of his polished exterior and animalistic interior.

However, soon the time came to part ways. Cobb caught wind of a job in Buenos Aires, while Eames was asked to join up with a nearby chemist named Yusuf. Eames had thought of asking Arthur to accompany him, but given Arthur's loyalty to Cobb, he thinks not to ask.

Eames was packing up the last of his things for his flight in a couple of hours as Arthur watched. Suddenly, Arthur left quietly leaving Eames confused. Less than a minute later Arthur comes back holding a large silver case which he throws down on the bed.

The PASIV.

At Eames' look of confusion, Arthur finally speaks up. "Thirty minutes. That's all I'm asking for. An hour here gives us six hours in the dream. I don't know when I'm gonna see you next and I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Eames looks intently at Arthur, narrowing his eyes then smiling. He zips his duffel and moves it to the floor near the door. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" He smirks.

Arthur kneels down on the bed pulling out two IV's, laying one on the bed next to him for Eames. The forger sits down and rolls up one sleeve before turning to the point man.

"So who's going to be the dreamer, darling?" Eames asks, rolling up his other sleeve.

"I'll be the dreamer. I have an idea that I'd like to try." Arthur says, setting the timer for an hour and moving to kiss Eames. He lays down. "See you in there." He then pushes the needle in his wrist and pushes the center button on the PASIV. Blackness engulfs his world.

Eames moves a heavy hand across Arthur's chest and up to his face, caressing his cheek. He then slips the needle into his own arm and before he sees it coming a black abyss swallows him whole.

Eames enters the dream world, looking around at the landscape encasing him as he walks down a corridor. It's a school, and by the look of the teens loitering the halls he can tell it is a high school. He continues walking until he sees a door marked "Mr. Earles, Physics, Grade 10". He looks inside and an older man who he assumes to be Mr. Earles is leaning over a student sitting in a chair. As Eames looks closer at the student, he recognizes his features. The student is Arthur.

He attempts to open the door but it is locked. He tries rapping on the door but the two inside don't seem to hear him.

"You can't stop it from happening. I've tried already. It has to happen this way apparently." Arthur's voice stops Eames dead in his tracks. Arthur's eyes are fixed on his projections of his younger self and his teacher, not even looking at Eames once. "You should pay attention, you don't want to miss this." Eames tears his eyes away from Arthur and looks back into the classroom.

Teenage Arthur is trying his best to find any excuse to touch his teacher. Groping his bicep and then he notices the ring on his hand and is visibly upset. Eames is surprised when he watches the younger Arthur get up and move to kiss his teacher with every ounce of fervor in his body and then unzips himself and his teacher is on his knees in front of him.

Eames can feel bile rising in his throat but he chokes it down and continues to watch as Arthur's teacher then proceeds to climb on top of him and fucks him. He wouldn't call what he is seeing "making love" because to him it is more like statutory rape and it disgusts him. He watches as Arthur gets redressed and takes Earles' tie, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder as he exits the classroom and proceeds to walk straight past Arthur and Eames.

"We have to follow him." Arthur says, before quickly catching up to his younger self with Eames not far behind. Younger Arthur stops abruptly a few steps from his neighborhood and proceeds to adjust himself. He runs a hand through his hair and pulls at his tie a bit. He claws at his neck, pinching and scratching at the surface. He pulls the button off of his jeans and then makes his eyes water.

He walks into the house and then closes the door behind him, blocking Arthur and Eames from walking in. "This is when my mother sees me and the look of horror on her face…I won't ever forget it. I had to get her to believe me, believe the fact that I was raped. I was ashamed of myself. And I didn't want to get in trouble so I turned the story around and got Mr. Earles in trouble. I got that man fired, put in jail…all because I was jealous of what he had. What I could never have." Arthur looks to Eames now.

"But you were just a child. You can't blame yourself for what he should have discouraged you from. He's the adult here, Arthur. How could you know anything about right and wrong concerning sex?" Eames stopped when he realized he was shouting.

"I was a child who seduced a man. He wanted me, and I gave myself to him and then took away every chance he had of having a successful career and a happy marriage. He-" Arthur chokes off a sob before starting again. "He killed himself the day after the cops took him away in handcuffs from school. If it wasn't for me, he would be alive and well." Arthur slides to the ground in a heap, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Eames runs a hand through his hair and moves to sit down next to Arthur. "You know, my father was an alcoholic. He had been for years during my childhood. My mother used to say 'I'm not mad at the substance. I'm mad at the man who can't get enough of it.' And Arthur, she was right. If it hadn't have been you, it would have been another beautiful boy. Dangle a steak in front of a tiger and what is he gonna do?" Eames wipes at Arthur's eyes.

"So you don't think I should blame myself for all this?" He asked, snuggling closer to Eames.

"Not in the slightest. And the fact that he committed suicide after being carted off only adds to the suspicion that he was truly a pedophile and that there may have been other students that he got to. I believe you should let this go. Leave him behind. If anything, you should be worried about the predator sitting next to you." Eames closes his eyes and leans his head back as Arthur's head whips to the side to looks at Eames' cool composure. "After all, I'm much more handsome than he is."

Arthur laughs outright at Eames and leans over to kiss him. Eames smiles into the kiss and cups Arthur's face. As Arthur leans back from him, Eames smiles again. "There's nothing you could say or show me to keep me away from you, Arthur. You've shown me the toughest side of you and here I am, still wanting to kiss every inch of you and make you mine. So I think you should stop trying to push me away. I'm not going anywhere love." Eames ruffled a hand through Arthur's hair as Arthur scowled and patted his hair down.

"We've only got a couple minutes left here. Let's walk for a bit, yeah?" Arthur says as he stands and extends a hand down to help Eames up.

They walk down Arthur's old street towards a park where children are running around and parents are monitoring them. As their feet hit the grass lining the park, white blinds their eyes and an annoying beep floods their senses. They are back in the real world, the dream has collapsed.

Arthur wakes first, reaching in his pocket and pulls out his loaded die, rolling it around in his hand a few times. Eames follows after him, grabbing his poker chip.

"Drive me to the airport?" Eames asked, getting his things together, not making eye contact with Arthur.

"Yeah, 'course." Arthur said, moving to grab his keys.

The car ride to the airport was silent except for the tension in the air which was as loud as a sonic boom. Arthur helped Eames into the main area of the airport, where they had to part ways.

Eames set down his bags and extends a hand to Arthur. Arthur looks at his hand and hesitates before reaching out his own hand. Eames grabs Arthur's hand and shakes it professionally before pulling him into an embrace before leaning in to kiss him passionately in front of everyone in the airport.

"I'm going to miss you, Arthur. Whenever you need a thief or forger for a job, be sure Cobb lets me know, yes?" Eames smiled at Arthur, melting him from the inside.

"Definitely. Have a safe trip. Call me when you land." Arthur steps back and runs a hand through his hair.

Eames smiles and nods, turning and walking off. Arthur begins his walk back to the car and as he reaches his hand into his pocket for his keys, he feels something else. He pulls out his keys and a piece of paper. It's a note from Eames.

'I love you, Arthur' is all it reads. Arthur drops his keys and slumps to the ground in a heap, touching the note in his hands.


End file.
